


Sharing is Hard

by KnitKnitRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Parenthood, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitKnitRead/pseuds/KnitKnitRead
Summary: If you had asked Remus Lupin if he was addicted to chocolate before this moment, he would deny it vehemently.He was now questioning his level of dependency.





	Sharing is Hard

It had all started with Remus sharing chocolate from his stash with Teddy. It was going fine, what four year old doesn't love chocolate?

Well, instead of inhaling the entire bar, Teddy was apparently a savor-er. The problem with savoring however, melting.

“Daddy! It melted on me!” exclaimed Teddy as he ran back in the living room.

“Oh, well, you could just lick it off your hands,” said Remus.

“Noooooooo, help me wash my hands!”

This should have been Remus’ first clue that something had gone wrong. Who just washes chocolate off their hands? 

As Remus helps Teddy wash his hands, he asks, “Teddy, did you like the chocolate? Did you eat it all?”

Looking him dead in the eye, Teddy stated, “I didn't finish it. It was melting on my hands so I threw it in the bin.”

Not wanting to alarm his son, he walked _slowly_ to the bin and looked inside. There sat half a bar of Honeyduke’s Finest with a small bite taken out of it. Right there on top of the vegetable peelings. His son had thrown away chocolate.

If you had asked Remus Lupin if he was addicted to chocolate before this moment, he would deny it vehemently.

He was now questioning his level of dependency.

It couldn't be that dirty, right? He could just pick it up and clean it off a bit. It's just been sitting on the potatoes and carrots. It's not like they have nappies anymore.

No. No. He was a grown man. He had a stable income now. He could just buy a new bar. He was not eating chocolate out of the rubbish.

“Teddy, my lovely, next time please just hand the chocolate back to Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're wondering about Tonks' reaction: 
> 
> "You should have eaten it, Love. That would have been the closest you got to eating some veg all week."


End file.
